tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Locke
| faction = Locke Family | ageoftga = }} Lucius Locke is the son of Aegle Locke and Osmond Cordae Locke and member of the Locke Family. In the Fourth Age, he lives with his family in Valencia and is a trained paladin who wishes to follow in his father's footsteps. Biography Third Age Lucius Locke was born in the town of Ridgefort to Osmond Cordae Locke and Aegle Locke. He lived a happy life in a town that was mostly spared from the devastation of the Second Great War that ravaged most of Libaterra in the Third Age. He welcomed Osmond home in late 1017 AE after Osmond had returned from his trip to Trinity Gask. Fourth Age Interim Years Following the fall of Libaterra and Ridgefort's transformation into the Kingdom of Valencia in the Fourth Age, Lucius was trained as a paladin. He did his utmost to follow in his paladin father's footsteps and became the only other person besides Osmond that Osmond's pet wyvern allowed to ride it. He, like many other Valencians, came to accept the existence of demons in the Land of the Living after some initial mistrust of their motives. Herald of the Dawn The 24-year-old Lucius visited Imperial City, the capital of the Andarian Empire, during the celebration of Empire Day. He witnessed an incident involving a delegation from the Clergy of Artemicia and a demon family and offered his assistance to check on a demon boy whose illness he hoped to treat. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lucius : What he's called. Appearance Lucius stands at 6' flat (He chafes at this, because he is unable to say that he is taller than his father). He has short black hair, blue eyes, a straight nose, a middling brow, thin lips, and a black goatee. His jaw is neither strong nor weak. He is physically fit. He wears a mix of grey and green and blue, typically dark tones. His armor, when he is attired for either war or adventure as a paladin knight errant, looks incomplete, in a way. His entire left arm is incased in steel, chain, and padding, topped with a pauldron that is equipped with a sword breaker. His right arm, by contrast, has a spaulder and a leather vambrace and gauntlet. He does not appear to have a breastplate, though from beneath the surcoat/gambeson peek the ends of a lamellar leather coat and a chainmail shirt. The surcoat is sapphire blue, with gold embroidery. The pants are thick, concealing padded cuisses. The poleyns and greaves arc over his ankles, and he has articulated plate sabatons atop his boots. He wears an arming cap and mail coif, and over that a close helm. Lastly, his father's old, rune-stitched green cloak is wrapped around his shoulders, completing the ensemble. Personality and Traits Lucius is almost a carbon copy of Osmond, when it comes to personality. One glaring difference, however, is that he likes to be seen doing the things he does, he likes to be seen so that he might be looked upon and admired. He is also a bit of a hot-head and a romantic. This has led to him once seducing a woman out of her marriage bed (though, being fair, the cuckold wasn't treating her well, either). He tries his best to be charitable, magnanimous, and humble although isn't averse to using force if threatened. Powers and Abilities He knows how to wield bastard swords (40-44 inches, usable in one hand or two). He would have been using his family's sword, the Oath of Order, but the sword itself rejected him. He uses a shield, and a one-hander sword as well. Relationships TBA. See also *Locke Family *Valencia Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Locke Family Category:Third Age characters Category:Characters from Valencia